Following the Dream II
by ValarSpawn
Summary: Continuation to Following the Dream. Shortly after arriving in the supercontinent of Mirgronal, Amy & Co. find themselves in a conflict of civil war. As they become more involved, they find that not all is as it appears...
1. A Foreign Land

Following The Dream II

Disclaimer- I don't own Soul Calibur; it belongs to Namco. My only claim is this fanfiction, its plot and some of the characters.

Pairings: RaphaelxAmy, TiraxSiegfried, Original

Entry 1: A Foreign Land

We have been at sea for two days now, sailing as fast as the wind and waves carry us.

Before departure, Cassandra uttered a prayer to the Sea God of her country, Poseidon, for swift sailing and good fortune on the vast waters.

I gently caress the pendant with the blue stone around my neck.

End PoV

"I can't take what belongs to you." Amy protested. Zasalamel pushed the pendant into her palm. "I have no need for this, Amy." Pause. "Tell me this, once-imprisoned child… What is your reason for entering this cycle of Souls and Swords?"

She thought about his question, deep and hard. _'My reason? And what does he mean by "cycle"?'_

Then the copper-haired girl remembered Raphael, His back facing her as His footfalls led Him far from home, her helplessness and inability to stop Him because of the accursed Soul Edge.

"My reason?" Amy hissed through gritted teeth. "I seek to destroy the damn thing!"

As she recalled the memory, the copper-haired girl studied the pendant. An oblong shape, it was a blue stone set in white gold with two smaller, similar-shaped slabs of yellow gold on each side. A simple affair.

'He said it would help…but how?' Amy tucked it beneath her bodysuit and strolled down the deck, pausing to study a faraway black speck in the distance.

Far out in the Straits, The Wight waited for passing ships. The souls who manned her were not known for their honor or mercy; no, the crew of The Wight were pirates, and they ruled the Straits of Undine. Led by Six-scythe Scylla, they pillaged the merchant ships that sailed through the Straits.

At times, a toll was demanded from the vessels with the promise of letting the vessel pass through unscathed. Other times, Scylla felt like double-crossing and the ship was attacked anyways.

One of the pirates approached a young, mauve-haired woman. "Captain?" He whispered to her, so that his voice was not carried across the waves. "What is it?" "The lookout's sighted a ship. We await the word."

For a moment, there was no reaction. Then, Scylla smiled as she rested her hand on her hip. "You know the drill." She whispered back. "Right away, Ma'am."

Neither of them noticed the black bird flying overhead.

Tira was smiling widely as the rook landed on her arm. "You hear that? There's gonna be a fight!" I watched her play with _Aislene-Vimana_, happy as a child in Christmas. "Just don't go overboard, alright?" She paused and looked at me, serious. "Of course I won't; but I will still give those pirates the most painful death imaginable."

I never doubted Tira for a second. But that might have been because of the expression in her face and the sudden deepening of her voice.

"We will tell the others, then." "Will do."

Eventually, we met at the captain's cabin to discuss a plan. Once informed, he was dismayed. "The Wights!" He threw up his hands, hysterical. "How are we to resist those backstabbers? This is no fighting vessel!" Cassandra called for some tea so that the captain could calm down, then she turned to him. "What is their strike pattern?"

End PoV

Soon, The Wight was well in sight of the ship. In fact, everything went so smoothly, and without protest from the passengers or crew that Scylla almost regretted her plan to kill them…

Almost.

She checked the plunder thoroughly several times before she was satisfied. "A wonderful haul, this." Turning to her crew, Scylla spoke. "Start load—"

The pirate captain never finished as a black shape swooped down and began to tear at her hair. "Ahhh! Get it off! Whatever it is, get it off!" Dropping the stolen goods, the pirates rushed to aid their captain. Taking advantage of the distraction, Amy retrieved _The Unicorn_ from inside a barrel, and charged.

It was a desperate battle, in which she soon found herself fighting none other than Scylla herself. The woman had a maddened look in her eyes, striking out at Amy with the six scythes. It was a wonder the copper-haired girl was still unscathed and in one piece.

"You really believe you can defeat me, Six-scythes Scylla, little girl?" The pirate captain taunted as she lashed out at her.

A slow smile—a madman's smile—crept across Amy's face.

"I've come too far to be defeated by scum such as you." With that, she slashed Scylla's head off. It was not a clean cut; blood burst in fountains from Scylla's neck, splashing the copper-haired girl.

Hours after the battle, I was recovering in my cabin when Cass and Tira burst in. "You've got to see this, Amy! Siegfried says he's sighted the port!" I staggered after them to glimpse my first view of Mirgronal.

It was gorgeous, a land of many faces…and many dangers.

End

"Time to pay up!"- Ivy

A/N: READ & REVIEW!


	2. Capture!

Entry 2: Capture!

Ugh. I feel so horrible right now. I've been feeling strange pains, like metal hooks stretching my innards apart. Just this morning I was starting to improve.

Keyword being was.

I felt a stab of the same pain, much worse now. Looking down between my legs, I gasped, nearly screamed, when I saw the splashes of blood.

What is happening to me? Am I dying?

End PoV

Slowly dragging herself to the wooden wall separating her room from Siegfried's, Amy pounded on the wood with her fist, shouting his name. When he came, the former Azure Knight picked the hysterical copper-haired girl up from the floor and set her on the bed. "You called for me and I am here. What is the matter?"

She was on the verge of tears. "I'm going to die, Siegfried! I am bleeding, and—" "Let's not jump to conclusions here, Amy. Where are you bleeding? Was it from the fight with that pirate woman?" Siegfried was getting a strange sensation of déjà vu…

"Between my legs. Siegfried, am I going to die?"

Siegfried's expression changed rapidly from concerned to awkward embarrassment, his skin paling then flushing into red. "Oh…er…" The former Azure Knight fumbled for words, recalling when Tira had gone through her monthly courses. "Raphael did not tell you, did he?" "Tell me what?" Siegfried sighed.

"You are not dying, Amy, though you should have gone through this before; you're at that age." _'Unless Soul Edge's influence on you changed that when it imprisoned you.'_ He added to himself. Having once been Nightmare, Siegfried did not need Amy's confirmation to know she had been a victim to _Soul Edge_'s Mark.

"Tell you what; I'll let the girls explain it to you since they know more than I do when it comes to puberty-struck girls." "O…okay."

Later, Tira and Cassandra came in. Cassandra did most of the explaining, since, given Tira's background, her education in that area was lacking. According to her, there comes a time when the human body undergoes a stage of development known as puberty, which prepares a person's body for adulthood. In the case of women, there was the menstrual cycle, which was the first sign for a woman's ability to bear children.

"Since you haven't slept with anyone yet, the uterus lining will break and you will shed blood, because no blastocyst is attached to the lining." Cassandra explained as she made me drink some herbal drink that was supposed to relieve the cramps.

After taking this in, I looked up. "But if what you say is true, Cass, then how come I did not get it before?" Neither spoke for a full minute. Finally, Tira broke the silence.

"When you were cursed by _Soul Edge_, did you ever feel hunger or thirst, anything?" I shook my head. "I felt nothing…hunger, thirst, my senses seemed blocked though I could still use them, and they seemed better than before. I also lost my ability to speak." Pause. "That wasn't much of a difference though; I did not talk very much…" I trailed off.

"There you have it. Oftentimes, _Soul Edge_'s Mark negates certain human traits, even altering a person's appearance. The one occasion I fought your Raphael, there were times his eyes glowed red." Pause. "Strange, though… It's the first I've heard of someone becoming a mute…"

I clenched my fist. "He's not my Raphael!"

End PoV

The group left the inn, looking for news as they walked through the port. Strangely enough, no one took much notice of Lizardman, and to Siegfried's relief, the townsfolk did not know about Nightmare; otherwise there would have been a riot. Eventually, the travelers left Hammas Port, stepping out into a vast, new world.

"Perhaps it's just me, but did anyone else notice the townspeople's behavior?" Inquired Amy. Lizardman answered with a "Raaak!" and began to draw on the dusty road. "This picture…" Murmured Cassandra.

Lizardman had drawn a crowd of people with raincloud shapes above their heads, an equal sign beside it, and what appeared to be a storm. "Apparently fear hangs in the air like storm clouds in this land…" Siegfried trailed off as Lizardman swept the picture away with his scaly tail. "Wonder what's going on in this country…" Murmured the copper-haired girl. Tira tossed _Aislene-Vimana_ in the air and caught it flawlessly, her expression serious.

"We'll find out soon enough, if not later."

Further behind them in the fringe of forest along the road, one of the watchers, their visage concealed by the veil attached to the close-fitting helm on their head, nodded to their partner. In turn, his companion nodded back and they stole through the shadows.

An hour and a half later, Siegfried broke the silence. "I feel like we're being watched and walking into a snare." "Why is that?" "A feeling…and something about the air?" Cassandra paused, reaching for her _Dark Blade_. "He's right."

Our weapons were out before you could say knife. At first, everything seemed all right. That is, until a strange ball rolled out of the bush, stopping just short of one of Lizardman's claws. "What the…?"

At that moment, the ball burst in clouds of strange colored smoke. Its effects were immediate, making me feel light-headed and sleepy. One by one, my comrades slumped to the ground. The last thing I remember were the vague figures outlined in the smoke…

End

"Unfortunately, neither choice works for me."- Sophitia

A/N: READ & REVIEW!


	3. Alain MacLir

Entry 3: Alain MacLir

The young woman was exhausted. It had been a lengthy march to Untide, and an even more draining battle upon the invasion of the capital. And then there was the battle with Aurelia…

Pulling a grimace, she fought the urge to empty her stomach of that morning's breakfast. It was not the first time the woman had laid waste to a nation and humiliated its ruler in such a way, but she did not have to like it.

"You alright, Alain?" Asked a female voice beside her.

Alain turned weary crimson eyes upon the inquirer, a long-haired brunette with beautiful cold features and fiery green eyes. "I'll be fine, Nuadu." She replied in what she hoped was a strong, reassuring voice. "Tired, is all." Nuadu still looked unconvinced, but seemed to accept it. "If you say so, Commander…" "I do."

Upon entering the camp, Alain glimpsed her cousin Berenice making her way through the crowd, and reined her mare Elidhu to a stop. "Is there something I need to know, as commander of this unit, cousin?" _'The words are right, but the authority is missing…'_ She thought. _'Must be the exhaustion.'_ Berenice stopped beside Elidhu.

"Actually, some of us at the camp captured some suspicious travelers while you were out fighting. Thought it might be in your interests to question them." She did not comment on her cousin's general state of appearance, but merely gave her a look. _"You look worse than shit."_

"I will see to them after I wash, Berenice."

The first thing I realized after I came to was that _The Unicorn_ was missing.

Second, I was tied up, as were the others. Not good. I tried moving my hands, but the knots were tight. 'Crap…what now?' I thought to myself. Suddenly, I noticed something poking slightly out from Tira's sleeve. Could it be…?

It was. They had missed a weapon. Using my body, I jostled her awake. "Rouse the others quietly and tell them to keep their heads low and not to speak unless spoken to. I'll try to get us free with your knife or whatever you have in there while there's still time."

Tira nodded and slipped the dagger into my hands. She started waking the others as I sawed away at my bonds.

End PoV

Alain's timing couldn't have been better; she entered the tent just as Amy finished cutting herself free. She raised a single eyebrow as she studied the captives, then sat down, making sure that the _Tongue of Tonatiuh_ was hidden from view, yet remained within reach.

"Tell me; who are you, where are you from, and what is your purpose?" Siegfried did not comment or look up, but the woman's voice sounded…tired. Cassandra spoke up for them.

"We're travelers, and our purpose is not whatever you assume it is, whatever that might be. We are not even natives to this continent and have no knowledge of what is happening at the moment." Amy looked at their questioner.

It was a young woman nearing her twenties, with crimson medium-length hair and eyes. A scar ran down her right eye. An indefinable aura, to those who could sense and perceive it, surrounded her person. _'Something about this woman… She's meant for greatness…'_ Amy thought to herself.

"Is that so? The child has a Dalkian look to her… How do I know you're not spies in the service of Queen Aurelia?" Their jaws dropped. "Spies? We're not spies, damnit! Cass just told you we're not even from around here!" Shouted Tira. "And I'm French, not Dalkian…" Murmured the copper-haired girl resentfully.

The woman frowned. "Strange… You look it, and even have the accent of the South and some of the inland regions. She…" She gestured towards Cassandra. "She sounds Halteese." "Perhaps the Dalkians and the Halteese are similar to the French and the Greeks…?"

"That would explain it." Amy glanced at her. "Now do you believe us?" "I don't have much of a choice, and judging by your reaction to my accusation, I suppose you're not lying." Pause. "Cry pardon for the questioning. The nations of Mirgronal have been at war for quite a while."

"I find that introductions are best before the explanations." Suggested Siegfried. Smile. "How rude of me…You may call me Alain MacLir."

After Alain cut the ropes, she held long palaver with us, explaining the civil war between Grandall, Dalkia, Maletta, and for a time, the Halteese Republic. It was not news that Dalkia and the Halteese Republic had been warring on and off for years, yet in recent years Grandall had been amassing a large army in secret to take both nations by surprise.

"Yet Dalkia must have known something, because Dalkian soldiers ambushed us disguised as brigands." "You guys were set up, in other words." Nod. "That's right, sai… They declared war on us on the account of an attack by our soldiers." Alain sighed. "So much has happened since then. I just hope it is over."

We glanced at one another, somehow knowing that even though the war was over, the conflict had yet to end.

End

"Lady Luck is on my side today…"- Cervantes

A/N: READ & REVIEW!


	4. Peace ShortLived

Entry 4: Peace Short-lived

In the end, we decided to stay with Alain and her comrades-in-arms. Certainly, they were an interesting lot, and women seemed to outnumber the men for some reason. The four who had captured us were Fujinn, Thais, Berenice and Linstella while Nuadu, Rhaenwar, Cadvan and Haichiro were with Alain at Untide.

The war having drawn to its close, we went with them. I suppose everyone expected—wanted—peace when they walked past the gates of Grandall's capital. Those who knew better were most likely ignoring the warning fires.

It was in Grandall I would first see my enemy, though at the time I did not know it.

End PoV

"It's good to be going home again!" Exclaimed Alain. "This war will be over for good, I hope." Amy glanced at her. "Do you say so?" "I do." Alain grinned. "While the capital is a pleasant enough place, it is not quite to my tastes." "Where do you live then?" "In the country, not too far from the capital, but not so close either. Actually, Clan MacLir has their home not so far from the Convent of The Triple Goddess." "What about you guys?"

"France." "Germany." "Greece." Lizardman merely pointed at Cassandra to suggest they were from the same country while Tira remained silent. "It's still a long ride to the capital. Can't anyone sing a song or tell a story?" Whined Berenice. Eventually, there was a brief argument and it soon fell to the newcomers to oblige. And after that was a shorter argument on who would sing a song or tell a story. Finally, the task had fallen to Amy.

At first, she couldn't think of anything worth telling save _"Chanson de Roland"_, but then something came to her. The copper-haired girl struggled with indecision for a few seconds before deciding it was all right to do so.

"This story I will tell now actually happened. In fact, you might say I was the protagonist. I was born in a region of France called Rouen. I used to have parents, but they fell to an awful plague that had been caused by an evil blight called the Evil Seed. I was…very young when it happened."

Everyone was listening to her intently. _'Is my life story really that interesting?'_ She wondered before continuing. "I must have been ten or eleven years old when something occurred that angered the townspeople. A nobleman supported by the noble family who ruled the town had been murdered."

As Amy spoke, she found herself recalling that fateful day…

In any riot that occurred, I made it my business to avoid getting caught up in them. Yet, this occasion would prove the exception to the rule.

The town was swarming with Guards o' The Watch—it seemed Clan Sorel was assisting in the capture of the murderer. At this my heart quelled with rage. Not at the Sorels, but the guards. I hated them, more thugs than lawkeepers, they were. Unintelligent, too. It was no challenge outwitting them, really. I've seen them being robbed by the very whores they paid in exchange for flesh.

Then again, it might have been because they were distracted by their nude, flaunting bodies. Most men were like that.

I was looking for a safe place when I saw a man running down the street and recognized Him instantly as the murderer. Something about Him, and my grudge against the Guards compelled me to grab His arm and pull Him to the side. "Don't ask questions and follow me…"

Once we were safe, I let go of His arm, automatically studying Him. Auburn-haired, brown-hazel eyes, with the figure of a graceful fighter. His eyes held the barest hint of pride…and arrogance. "Thank you… You do realize that in helping me you've become an accomplice?" "It doesn't matter. The world has not been very kind to me…"

"I see. Well…my name is Raphael Sorel. And you are…?"

"…Amy."

End PoV

By the time she finished, the unit had long since reached the capital and was approaching the palace. Next to her, Abelia was naming all the important people, only none of the names save perhaps Amaranth Girardot mattered to Amy. And for what reason? She did not know, only that it seemed important. _'Amaranth Girardot…remember it, Amy…'_

Suddenly, there was a fanfare. "Presenting His Imperial Highness, Emperor Conchobar Strife!" There was a ruckus of cheers and applause as a tall man with short blond hair appeared, clad in armor and a red cloak. His blue eyes appeared cold and small, despite the wide smile on his face that seemed unable to reach his eyes, or so it seemed to her, at least. Eventually, their gazes locked.

The copper-haired girl felt cold grip her body…her very soul. Time appeared to slow to a crawl as what seemed a contest of wills raged on. Beneath Amy's bodysuit, the pendant pulsed against her skin.

Just as it began, it was over. "Are you alright, Amy? You look pale…like death!" Exclaimed Cassandra. "I'll…I'll be fine."

It was uneventful after that, and three weeks passed at the speed of a crawling snail. Just when we were about to snap from the boredom and monotony, the commanders received a summons to take up arms again and assemble.

It was a rebellion!

End

"Fear me, for I am a demon!"- Setsuka

A/N: READ & REVIEW!


	5. Man with the Holy Stone

Entry 5: Man with the Holy Stone

It is all so hazy, not unlike a dream.

I cannot even be certain that was dream or reality.

I have just returned from battle, you see. It was unlike anything I have been through thus far. Not even the battle against the pirates compares to it.

My hands still shake, it's a wonder I can understand my own writing! I suppose I must go back a bit…

End PoV

Despite the gods-cursed heat, Amy was grateful for the long robes lent to her; she was protected from the sun's harsh glare and the blowing sand. Alain's command had been given marching to go to Dannlac, a Grandall stronghold located in the vast, desert wastes of Bizenghast.

The entire unit (with the exception of Lizardman, who was dyed in plain, sand-colored tones and made to roll around in dry sand) was clad in long undyed robes, with stealth helms to conceal their faces as well as protect them.

In this fashion, they crossed the waste until coming to Dannlac. The moment they arrived, Alain immediately entered the statesroom tent to begin planning a strategy. Haichiro walked over to Amy, unhooking the veil that concealed his face.

"We've made good time, it seems. The rebels do not appear to notice that the stronghold has been reinforced." She took off the helm. "But they will eventually, right?" "It is inevitable; else they be blind fools." Replied the white-haired kunoichi the copper-haired girl recognized as Thais.

"All I want to know is when we fight…!" Tira's voice carried a hint of obvious restlessness and impatience. "Patience rewards those who wait." Everyone turned to see Alain carrying a battle chart in her hand. "I am done planning, and my soldiers are ready to move out when I say the word. Are you?"

There was no answer save the stirring of limbs to equip themselves with armor and weapons.

A slow smile crept upon Alain's face. It was all the answer she would need.

The land was partly oasis and mostly waste in this part of Bizenghast, dotted by red tents on one side, purple tents on the other. To reach the stone structure we had to bring them down.

Some of the tents were to be knocked down with a special device while others would be taken care of in the usual manner. The device in question was actually a long metal pole composed of two metal pikes welded together at the tips.

First, several coatings of a strange flammable jelly called Onrets would be applied, followed by a roil of oiled canvas cloth that had been soaked in a oily variant of the stuff and coated with the jelly as well. A team of four Barbarian-class riders (or any class that wielded Iron Swords and Lances)—two on both sides—would then carry the mirror-lit pole (torch?) straight into the tents.

"But won't the riders fall off or get burned?" Inquired Cassandra. "No; their saddles, person and the device are spelled for these situations. Also, the saddles they will use are special: the seat is covered in sharkskin, which provides an excellent grip. The handles also have that. Naturally both have protections against fire in them."

I vaguely remember Alain mentioning it was the first time they tried the device.

"You mean it's not tested?" She scratched her head, shaking. "Ah, we hadn't the time, you see, and we hadn't anticipated the Rebels' move to Bizenghast, Siegfried." Pause. "As it were, Grandall hardly uses Dannlac, even when it was established in the days of the Desert Expeditions in Mirgronal, many and many-a…"

"And if it fails?" I inquired.

Grin. "There's always plan B."

End PoV

In the end, the untested ploy proved more than successful—half the tents were in flames. Amy soon found herself alongside Linstella and Berenice. "See that tent at the end of the path? Not a single soul has stirred from it." She could not help but note the pleasure exuding from the red-clad dancer's voice.

"Is that a good thing?" "There are mercenaries inside that tent. Ever since the first official battle against Dalkia, we've been battling mercenaries in small numbers, as the royals saw it fit to hire them on occasion." _'That does not answer my question, but if you say so…!'_ The copper-haired girl thought to herself as she followed the two girls down the path.

They soon broke through the defenses, and sure enough, a young woman with Asian features in a silk crimson shirt with separate sleeves, black pants and slippers a darker shade than the shirt was waiting for them. The weapon in her hand appeared smaller and thinner than _The Unicorn_…

"I doubt she's alone. Amy, Linstella and myself will take on the foreigner; should we fall unconscious, this leaves you to tackle her comrade-in-arms." Pause. "Don't mess it up." Before Amy could reply or even nod, the young women sprang forward to fight the mercenary.

Given the situation, her next thought was rather absurd. _'She's not from around here… Somehow, I can tell she is from Ming…'_ Though how the copper-haired girl knew that, she couldn't say. After a long arduous battle, Linstella succeeded in knocking the woman unconscious, then began tending to both her injuries and Berenice's.

After several minutes of silent work, the dark-haired Saint stood up. "I have done what I can for them, and I believe both will survive, albeit with many bruises and cuts." Pause. "In the meantime, let's get Berenice to her mount and send it on its way to Dannlac." "Is that a good idea?" She was answered with a casual shrug. "The animal will know the way back to its home. Besides…there is only the one path."

Once Alain's flamboyant cousin was seen to, Linstella and Amy reentered the stronghold and continued on to the second floor. And when they met the Ming girl's companion, it was the last person (other than Raphael) Amy expected to meet.

At first, all I saw was His back. It should have been all I needed to recognize Him, had I known that. When it dawned on me, the Man had already turned around to face me and I drew back in shock as He did.

He didn't recognize me at first. "So you've defeated Xiang Hua. Guess it's my turn to—what the hell are you doing here?" The Man was just as surprised as I was. Linstella glanced at me. "You know him?" It asked. "We've met." I answered before facing Him.

"What I am doing here is my own business. I do not want to fight you, whoever you are…" I slowly unsheathed _The Unicorn_, its blade whistling as it left its sheath, to show I was not to be deterred. "But if you do not get out of my way… Then I will not hesitate."

The Man must have sensed something, because He recoiled slightly, pulling back a step. "Your aura… Why does Dvapara-Yuga react to it so strongly?" The Holy Stone hanging from his neck was pulsing, just as the stone in the pendant pulsed within my bodysuit. Shaking His head, my savior pulled out the rod.

"Unfortunately, I cannot do that, Amy. I too, have my own business in this country. Can you not step aside?" He cut me off before I could answer. "Wait; the look in your eyes tells me you will not be swayed." The Man eased Himself into an offensive stance with the ease of years.

"Then there is no choice but to fight."

End PoV

She weighed their chances of victory; not much, judging by the odds and factors against them. For one, Linstella did not have much strength in her after the fight with the first mercenary. Also, their opponent was wielding a long-range weapon, giving Him an advantage. 'What could we possibly have to lose?' Amy thought to herself.

'Well…there's always our lives…' Replied one of her mental voices, a cynical one, judging from the tone.

All too soon Linstella was knocked unconscious, leaving the copper-haired girl to face her second savior. Biting her lip, Amy charged straight at Him. In turn, He thrust the rod forward, aiming at her stomach; at the last moment, however, she jumped to His side and knocked Him down with the guard of _The Unicorn_.

The man rolled, jumping up as he did and pushing her back. "I've never gone easy on my opponents, and I won't start doing so now!" The next blow hit the copper-haired girl's stomach. Hooking her with the rod, the Man tossed Amy not unlike a cook would toss pancakes, only to bring His rod down hard on her back.

Her vision reddened with the pain of feeling both the rod and the floor simultaneously. _'Luckily, no broken bones yet.'_ She got up, slightly staggering on her feet. _'Not giving up…not yet.'_

Once again, He attacked. Amy dropped and kicked at his legs, tripping Him to the floor. When the man got up again, she threw Him over her shoulder before He got the chance to strike. On the floor, the Asian man tripped her by thrusting the rod at her feet.

We were soon on our last reserves of strength, sheen layers of sweat glistening on our skin. Neither one would give an inch to the other. But one of us will fall, eventually. It was a matter of time.

After three hours of frenzied fighting, He collapsed to the floor from exhaustion. Knees shaking, I sheathed _The Unicorn_ and treated both His and Linstella's injuries before seeing to it that her horse carried her back to Dannlac.

Just as I mounted my horse, I heard a raucous cry of triumph.

We had won.

End

"There's no other way…is there?"- Talim

A/N: READ & REVIEW...!


	6. Waiting Game

Entry 6: Waiting Game

What an eventful night it has been!

After our victory in Bizenghast, we marched on to the Lianni Marshes. The irony of the name was that the terrain did not actually qualify as marshland, yet people still referred to it as such. The stronghold there was Liaf-ail, which meant _"_Screaming Stone" in the mother tongue of Mirgronal.

The term caught my interest, as it evidenced the possible presence of the Celtic Peoples in Mirgronal, or a tribe of a similar sort. I mentioned this to Nuadu, and after some explanation on my part, she nodded in understanding.

"Maybe they are the same people, and maybe they are not. Many and many-a there were a people of that sort… But it has been so long that their name has been forgotten, even in the books. And thus, we now call them _"_The Old Ones." Pause. "Actually, the Old Ones are not entirely gone, ye ken."

"They're not?" "Nay; I happen to be one myself. Alain's Clan is descended from the Old Ones and their blood is pure. 'Twould be a lie to say they are no more, Amy." "…I see."

Anyways, it was in the third night of our stay in Liaf-Ail that we received news of an ambush.

End PoV

"They plan to attack three nights from now?" "Yes, and that is not the only thing… They're after you, commander." Haichiro's bluish-gray eyes locked unto Alain's. "Is there a reason for them to do that?" "Who knows?" Said Fujinn. "But we do know one thing: the commander of the rebels in the Lianni Marshes is not Girardot."

There was a long silence following this, in which Alain bit her lower lip hard as she recalled her battle with Brunhilde. "Why do you suppose Gen. Girardot rebelled, anyways?" Inquired Renee', tossing up one of her _Leviathan_ blades and catching it effortlessly.

"Who knows?" Alain shrugged her shoulders. "We'll find out the why of that in due time. In the meantime, I want all of you out of this room and doing your assigned duty. We've got three days…three and half if we start now during what we have left of night." Pause. "Train silently."

Time passed slowly, despite that they drilled each passing day in silence. When they were not doing drills, they were sparring, sometimes using weapons their job class did not require them to learn, unless they were **Swordmasters** like Rhaenwar, the youngest member in the stronghold, if you excluded Amy, that is.

On one occasion, she was paired off with Nuadu and made to wield an Iron Sword, Mirgronal's counterpart of the Zweihander. While Nuadu, being raised in the Wilderness of Mirgronal as a Tribal Ascetic, could wield the _Claymore_ with ease, it was nothing short of torture for the copper-haired girl.

"Hmm, you are improving, Amy?" "Improving in what? I feel like my arm muscles are being torn off every time I try lifting this thing!" The _Claymore_ she had been practicing with hit the courtyard stones with a clang and a thud. "Well… You need to build up your arm strength; this is the best and most efficient method to do so."

Sighing, Amy bent down to pick up the _Claymore_. _'Well, Raphael… I am doing as you suggested…'_

It is now Day Six.

Amazing, how much power that five-word sentence can have. It was today that Alain announced her strategy regarding tonight's ambush. It is said that simplicity is oftentimes the best plan, and her stratagem was simple: the Waiting Game.

"It requires acting. We must put up the appearance that we are not expecting an attack. By the time the rebels approach the stronghold and are within striking distance, it will be too late." Pause. "Any objections or questions?"

Cassandra stood up. "While I am not against the plan, Alain, I believe you should stay out of the battlefield in this one, to avoid capture." "I second her opinion." Rhaenwar spoke, getting up as well. "They are searching for you, commander. It's best that you stay away from the battle."

It took convincing, but eventually she acquiesced. The Assassin, Renee', offered a suggestion. "How about I disguise myself as you, Commander? This way, the Rebels might not suspect anything." Alain's face paled rapidly and she shook her head. "I forbid it, Renee'; absolutely no decoys."

Compared to the previous two days, today went by rather quickly; practically flew, I think. It's noon now, so I should leave the barracks now…

End PoV

Outside, the marshes were silent. The rebels had outfitted themselves with a special shoe that would allow them to tread noiselessly through the wetter parts of the paths. It mattered little, all the same; why go through that trouble when you were expected?

"We are in position to advance, commander." "Then proceed forward."

In Liaf-ail, everyone waited on bated breath. "I don't hear a thing." "We'll attack on the first wave, Tira. Now shut up." Thais whispered back. Ordinarily, Tira would have responded but perhaps because of the direness of the situation she remained silent.

The first wave was not long in its coming. Once the first group began its assault on the gates, battle was immediately initiated. It seemed like an eternity what was really twenty minutes or even half an hour at best.

Just when it seemed she would fight on for eternity, it came to her: the waves had stopped.

"They've stopped coming." "That's our cue to move out." We advanced towards the rebel strongholds, attacking and taking them as our own. Amazingly enough, the rebel commander was unaware that all his forces save the mercenaries had fallen.

Taking the lower easternmost path, I steered my charger towards an unscathed stronghold. As I rode, I could have sworn someone called out to me…

End PoV

Watching the buckskin charger vanish into the dark, the hooded individual cursed under his breath and turned for the opposite direction, towards Liaf-ail. Ignoring the bodies of fallen or unconscious rebels, the cloaked stranger entered the inner keep.

He had not been long when he heard the footfalls. Seizing their owner, he cried out. "Take me captive!" Seeing her dubious, bewildered expression, he added. "I'll explain later; just take me captive, I beg!" Alain gave him a half-nod, half-shrug. "As you say. We'll talk in the statesroom."

Meanwhile, Amy had entered the stronghold, _The Unicorn_ at the ready. The moment her foot touched the center of the second chamber, a blur came at her. Out of reflex, she raised her blade to block. There was a clashing of metal, followed immediately by the soft thud of sandals hitting the floor.

"Not bad. It is not everyday a child blocks a blow from _Shishi-O_." by the man's accent, the copper-haired girl realized he was Japanese, not from the east or northeastern borderlands of Mirgronal, but an authentic Japanese—his accent lacked that certain brogue that was common to all natives of the supercontinent.

'_Shishi-O… Why does that sound familiar? Unless…'_ Amy's eyes widened and she very nearly dropped her sword as she looked at her opponent for the first time.

It was a man, a Japanese, judging from his clothing, voice, and appearance. True, he could have been any run-of-the-mill samurai… Only he was not. No, she had heard of him, mostly from Raphael, and had heard about his quest for strength. "You are Mitsurugi, aren't you?" Certainly, the description matched; and if he was an impersonator, then he was a very good impersonator…

"And what if I am? Even though you blocked my blow, that does not guarantee you a victory, child." "You're right… It does not guarantee a victory. Still," Amy raised _The Unicorn_ in a challenging stance. "Have at thee, then!" Mitsurugi relaxed himself into an offensive stance. "You will regret that." He said almost lazily as their blades clashed.

The battle was fierce; unlike any of the fighters the copper-haired girl had faced so far, Mitsurugi fought with a tiger's lethal grace. The odds seemed stacked against her. _'I am not going to start losing now!'_ Amy thought, recalling her battle against the Man in Bizenghast. _'Not now…not ever!'_

_The Unicorn_ began to glow green until the blade was covered in a strange, blue light.

I was an exhausted wreck sitting astride a warhorse as I rode back to Liaf-ail. The battle had been long, and by a margin I defeated Mitsurugi.

It was not every day a famous samurai acknowledged you as a worthy opponent.

By the time I returned was practically reeling on the horse. As Siegfried caught me when I gave way, Alain approached, a hooded stranger behind her.

"Someone's here to see you. Came in during the fight and asked to be taken captive." Behind her, the stranger lifted his hood, revealing a handsome visage with auburn-hair and brown-hazel eyes.

'…_Raphael?'_ I gave a small moan and passed out of consciousness before His name was out of my lips.

End

"Does it hurt?… Tell me it hurts."- Tira

A/N: READ & REVIEW!


	7. Days of Rest & Reconciliation

A/N: HEYYYYY! I HAVE RETURNED FROM MY WRITER'S BLOCK EVERYONE! ahem For a while, I've had a writer's block, and I've been busy with school and all. But anyways, I am now a graduate in her first year of college (and still gloriously alive!) cough ahem Where was I? Oh right, on with the fic!

Entry 7: Days of Rest & Reconciliation

There were no battles following that last skirmish in the Lianni Marshes, so we lingered in Liaf-ail a bit more, and the temperature was pleasantly cool and fresh.

The atmosphere within Liaf-ail was a bit different. This was mostly my fault. I would say it was all because of a certain Someone, but that would be immature.

Raphael was here, you see. Had, in fact, followed me all the way from Wallachia shortly after receiving my tenth letter.

Thus, I am avoiding Him at the moment; I doubt I can face Raphael without attacking Him in the chance of an encounter.

Tira has been giving me a half-glare, half-disapproving look for thirty minutes now. What is wrong? Her room was the nearest hiding place!

_End PoV_

"You are making too much of this." "Beg pardon?" "…This love-spat; you are making too much out of an erroneous comment." Tira replied calmly. Amy bristled, particularly at "love-spat." "It's not a love-spat." She said between gritted teeth.

"Whatever you say, Amy. I have never placed much importance on such issues, for I believe they are a waste of time. But I am not entirely stupid or naïve about them, either." Tira rolled so that her perception of the copper-haired girl was upside-down. "He can be a prick and his arrogance knows no bounds; I'll give him that. Still, as weird as this will sound coming from my lips, you can't hold a grudge forever."

It was now her turn to glare. "That was something I did care to hear at the moment, Tira. Still…" "Still what?" "You talk about my problem with Raphael; what about you and Siegfried?"

Tira's smile quickly vanished, and before she realized it, a pillow hit Amy square in the face.

In another part of the fortress, Siegfried and Raphael were talking. "So Amy took you on as a sworn swordhand of sorts?" "You might say that, yes." "Your aid is appreciated…Thank you." While He was relieved to a degree, the French swordsman's expression was in its almost-perpetual frowning state.

"Have you tried talking to her?" Inquired the former Azure Knight. "Not yet; she avoids me all too easily." The two men looked over the edge. In the courtyard below, several of the girls, including Amy and Tira, were either training or doing some sort of trick with Grieve Edges.

After some time, Raphael tore his gaze from the sight. "Siegfried, I've had an enjoyable conversation, but I'll be having some time to myself now, if that is alright with you." "It is; you have too much on your mind, so I shall leave you to your thoughts." That said, Siegfried left Him alone.

I was the only girl in the courtyard now.

I had stayed longer than the other girls and I was just putting away the Grieve Edges I used when I felt a presence behind me. It was not just any presence either, it was His. Successfully swallowing the tight lump in my throat, I spoke.

"Is there something you require, sir?"

The _Queen's Guard_ whistled as it left its sheath, its deadly point pricking my spine through my top. "Do not take that tone with me…Let's see if your foot work has sharpened along with your blade."

Footwork? He cannot possibly mean— Again, His voice cleaved my thoughts cleanly in half. "What are you waiting for, Amy? Get the _Unicorn_." With that, I felt the tip withdraw from my back.

I did not dare to defy him, not with that tone of voice. _'What are you planning…?'_ I thought as I grabbed the _Unicorn_ and went out to meet Him.

_End PoV_

"Ah, you came." The auburn-haired Frenchman spoke conversationally, as if they were chatting about some mundane subject like the weather. Amy did not respond. His expression serious, He approached her, taking her hand and pressing his lips through the glove. "Would the lady care for a dance?" Raphael inquired, still with that light, conversational tone.

Somewhat irritated but mostly confused, Amy gave him an imperceptible nod.

He led her towards the center of the courtyard. In the meantime, Amy wondered why Raphael was doing this exercise now of all times. 'He probably wants to make sure I still remember how to do this, nothing more.' Pointedly, she ignored the small, hopeful voice that implied it might be more that that.

The exercise was something that had been ingrained in Raphael since He was but a boy. This was due to His mother, Blanchefleur Sorel, a harsh taskmistress who had partaken the teaching of the Family's fighting discipline alongside her husband. However, she combined this with an activity completely unrelated to the former.

_'Dancing…'_ Raphael rolled His eyes as their rapiers clashed when He pulled her to Him. "Fighting is just a dance with weapons and fists where one or both partners die, or at the very least end up with injuries and ugly complexions." That was something Blanchefleur told her children often. And it made sense. If the fight was not a street brawl or something where crude blows were the norm, combat could be regarded as a form of dance.

As the French swordsman dipped Amy, casually blocking her upward thrust with His weapon, He recalled the time His parents journeyed to Japan. During their stay in one of the provinces, a young Raphael, just barely the same age as Amy, watched a group of Japanese girls practicing with a staff topped with an 8-inch blade.

He was instantly rooted to the spot.

It was not the girls. Yes, they were pretty and exotic, but the reason for the sudden magnetism was the drills they were doing, and their graceful movements. To His eyes, they were dancing.

Suddenly, imperceptibly, Raphael let go of the Queen's Guard and wrapped His arm around her waist, pulling her close as He forced the copper-haired girl to drop her own weapon.

We were suddenly very close. I wanted to look away or shut my eyes but my eyes were locked onto His gaze. It was frightening; His hazel eyes were now regarding mine thoughtfully, filled with something like need or desire.

Raphael dipped me slowly, His eyes still watching mine. "Amy…" He murmured my name as He reached out to my face. I blinked in surprise when He stroked my cheek. "R-Raphael?"

"Will you forgive this foolish old man?" "…What?" "I am sorry about what happened. I tracked you all the way here to this continent just for that. And…" He trailed off, a blush tinting His cheeks. "Yes…?"

"I…I would like to pursue the possibilities of a relationship with you, if that is alright…" His face leaned in a bit closer. I did not notice the tears trailing down my face as I pressed my lips to his.

"What a joke!"- Raphael

A/N: READ & REVIEW!!!!!


End file.
